The Yale Years
by Angry Poodle
Summary: Sequel to 'You can't always get what you want'.Can be read without having read that one.Rory and Tristan go to yale together.Will their love last or will someone break them apart?Trory and Paris/Finn.Please read and review :


A/N:

So this is my sequel to my fic called 'You can't always get what you want'.You don't need to read that one in order to understand this one though. All you need to know is:

-Rory and Tristan dated through high school and now are going to yale together

-Paris and Finn also started dating in high school

Also note that my native language is finnish and my second language is Swedish. Because of this, there are going to be some grammar mistakes. If there are any major ones, please let me know.

And Please Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is what Yale looks like." Rory stated in awe and looked upwards at the magnificent buildings ahead of her.

"It sure is big," Tristan agreed.

They were standing in front of the main gates taking in the moment. Numerous students wandered aimlessly around them, but they didn't even seem to notice. Rory looked at Tristan and tried to decipher his thoughts. Had he changed his mind about coming here? Had he changed his mind about her? Was he checking out the girl standing in front of them with boobs that looked like they were filled with helium?

"Mary," Tristan looked at her and smirked. "I know I'm pretty, but you can stop the drooling, babe" He said mischievously and winked.

"Very funny. I was actually just noticing how your eyes drifted towards that girl's chest." Rory lifted her eyebrows and her hands found a place on her hips quickly.

"Ooh, that whole jealousy thing suits you," Tristan grinned and lowered his voice, "Makes me want to find our dorms a whole lot faster."

Rory blushed quickly and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear. Even after all this time, she still couldn't get used to all the innuendos her boyfriend of almost 4 years kept throwing at her.

She decided to change the subject so he wouldn't sense her discomfort.

"So, I was thinking we should register now and then get to know our roommates a bit better." She said with her childlike new-people-and-new-school-equals-merry-times-all-around voice.

"Whatever makes you happy, Mar" Tristan obliged and patted her head with a disbelieving grin. How this girl had managed to stay this innocent this far was beyond him.

"And stop calling me Mary!" Rory said as they started walking towards the first building.

"Why? It suits you so darn well…" Tristan pouted and Rory could feel her insides turning into mush. Yeah, they definitely needed to find their dorms soon.

"I really did get used to it but…I just don't want Yale to be a repeat of Chilton, okay?" Rory said nervously. Chilton hadn't been all bad, after all she met Tristan there, but she was absolutely ready to leave all the high school drama behind.

"Fine, if I must. Guess I have to start calling you Sugarbuns from now on or something equally cutesy." Tristan grinned wickedly while Rory just looked at him disbelievingly.

"Don't you dare! Mary is now going to register herself in and get to know her roommate. You can either come with me or stay here and enjoy the view of my "buns"." Rory finished with a smirk on her face. She totally won that one. Rory started walking and left Tristan standing behind.

Tristan was now looking at her with his mouth hanging open. He still couldn't believe what his chaste princess had just suggested. Although the idea was extremely appealing to him, he couldn't just let his girl wander off alone.

"Rory wait!" He ran after her, unable to see the satisfied smile on her face.

"Missed me already?" Rory cooed innocently and batted her eyelashes.

Tristan gulped slightly, but refused to let her see the extent of her effect on him. Tristan inched closer to Rory until she was the one in need of oxygen. They were so close that their foreheads were touching, when Tristan tilted his head and brought it to her ear. He nibbled at it slightly, making her sigh contentedly.

Just as Rory had started to melt into him, he stopped and whispered quietly into her ear.

"I'll always miss you." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled crookedly. Rory couldn't help herself, but smiled back fully.

"Now c'mon you little slacker, I can't wait around for you all day!" Tristan joked and started walking.

Rory stood there fuming for a moment at his audacity until she decided to wave the white flag. Or not.

"Coming, Honeybunny!" She yelled at the top of her lungs so that all heads turned to look at the owner of such a nickname.

Satisfied with the reaction she received, she followed her arrogant yet irresistible boyfriend.

After registering at the office, Tristan and Rory parted ways to find their new dorm rooms. Rory was looking forward to meeting her new roommate too. Because of the connections their families had, Tristan and Rory got to share their rooms with only one other person.

Rory slipped her key into the lock and the door to her new cribs opened smoothly. She looked around and was pleased with what she saw. The room was moderate size, just perfect for two, and it was decorated simplistically. The room had two separate rooms inside it, and Rory guessed they were their bedrooms.

Rory dumped her stuff inside her room and then went to study the door of the other room. It had a note on it, which simply said "P.G's Room. NOT TO BE ENTERED, ESPECIALLY BY DRUNKEN AUSTRALIAN PARTY ANIMALS!"

Rory furred her eyebrow at the cryptic note. Something about it brought back vague recollections of something she'd seen already, but she couldn't place it. Whatever, her roommate was probably a total basket case.

"Okay. Who the hell are you and what are you doing in the vicinity of my door?" An angry voice asked her from behind. A very familiar angry voice. The same angry voice that had scared her shitless throughout high school. So P.G was Paris Geller.

Rory turned around and winced as she saw the short yet fiery blonde standing in front of her. Paris still had the same perma-scowl on her face.

"Hi, Paris," Rory said and smiled a bit.

"Oh, it's just you," Paris said and walked in. She inspected the room closely as if trying to find some horrendous flaw in it.

"This will have to do." Paris sighed and went to put her stuff in her room.

"Well, I thought the room was really nice," Rory said and smiled encouragingly.

"I meant the roommate." Paris said as she fussed around in her room.

Rory sighed. Some things never changed. She still had no idea how she was going to survive living with the anal micromanager. Guess this is what it means to be a mature adult, she thought.

Rory bravely entered Paris' room, determined to win the tyrant over.

"So, how's Finn?"

"Don't know, don't care," Paris answered bluntly, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Did you break up or something?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but frankly that's none of your business." Paris countered and looked at Rory. Rory could finally detect a small amount of anguish in her eyes so she let the subject drop.

Rory left Paris and decided to find Tristan to tell him the news. He was going to be shocked when he heard of this.

Rory finally found him in the dining hall and crept up to him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She said playfully.

"Paris?" Tristan laughed.

"How did you know she was here?" Rory was shocked.

"Paris Hilton? I didn't?" Tristan answered, confused out of his mind.

"No, Paris Geller, she's here. As in she's my roommate. Honestly, she's the weirdest roommate ever!" Rory huffed and sat next to him.

"I can do you one better. Guess who my roommate is?" Tristan looked extremely humoured.

Rory thought for a moment and tried to come up with a roommate weirder than Paris, and judging from Tristan's reaction, someone they also knew. Then she figured it out.

"No. It can't be. He was going to Princeton!" Rory gasped.

"He decided to follow Paris." Tristan shrugged. He could relate to the poor guy. Tristan had no ambitions worthy of going to Yale, except for staying close to Rory.

"Well that sure worked out nicely since Paris wants nothing to do with him," Rory said sarcastically.

"Finn told me all about it. Apparently, Paris broke up with him about a week ago, because she wanted to focus on her studies while here." Tristan winced while saying the words. Finn had been drunk off his ass when Tristan found him lying on the floor curled up next to a bottle of tequila.

"Sounds like Paris to me," Rory sighed and rubbed her temples. As if the day hadn't been stressful enough. "I'm just glad we don't have issues like that," Rory said and placed her head on Tristan's shoulder.

"And we never will," Tristan said and gently kissed her head.

Just as they were zoning out everyone else in the room, someone yelled loudly.

"Dugrey! Where have you been?" Tristan looked up and narrowed his eyes as he recognized the owner of the voice. His arm instantly snaked around Rory's waist protectively. Rory didn't recognise the man. All she could tell was that he had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes that matched perfectly.

"I've been busy." Tristan answered coldly, his eyes matching his tone. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

"Mm, I can see that" The other man said and looked Rory up and down. The man licked his lips and Rory suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Actually, this is my _girlfriend Rory._ And Rory, here is a person not worth knowing."Tristan smirked coldly. The other man looked shocked to hear the word "girlfriend" come out of Tristan's mouth, but wouldn't let it slow him down.

"You can introduce me some other time then. After all, I'm sure Rory and I are going to become real tight in the future." The man finished and tipped an invisible hat at them. He skulked off and Tristan finally managed to calm himself down.

The minute the man had left, Rory turned to look at Tristan, demanding answers.

"Tristan, who the hell was that?" Rory asked nervously.

Tristan sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe this.

"That my dear Sugarbuns, was Logan Huntzberger."

A/N:

So that was the first chapter. Please review : )


End file.
